


to each their fate.

by RUBESYRON



Series: to love a fading star [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, f/m is really femme/masculine bc they need nb options, its short but idc, oc x canon here yall, self-indulgent angst hehe, spoilerish? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUBESYRON/pseuds/RUBESYRON
Summary: may the past never keep us from the future.





	to each their fate.

his wrists were bare. no bracelets, no gloves; only a code that spelled his real name.

thanos ran a thumb over the black bars, feeling the tremors run through his body as their fingers traced each line. there was a peaceful-yet-tense quiet between them, a sliver of calm that showed thin against any threat. but it's not the first time they've bared their scars for each other and prompto's eyes slowly traced the lines of healed tissue across thanos' chest. every wound was mended but the pain remained.

his gaze didn't go unnoticed. they suddenly felt self-conscious, dropping his hands to shield their body from judgement. the ghostly scar crossing their face seemed minuscule against the slashes and cuts littering the rest of their skin.

silence lasted for a few moments. he spoke first.

“i’m glad to be back.”

“i’m glad to be with you again.”

prompto’s breath hitched slightly, turning his head away in nervousness. they were sitting together in the bed, limbs entangled and emotions tumbling. thanos didn’t hesitate in pressing a kiss to the corner of lips, hand gently cupping his cheek. the soldier wasn’t accustomed to blatant acts of affection, but an effort was made.

the air choked thanos with unanswered questions that they swallowed willingly. it seemed ages ago, like a light in the background. (the struggles remained as potent as they were vivid.) anger gripped their heart for a moment, recalling the sight of prompto in chains; he sensed a change and embraced them fully for the first time without tears since their reunion. they couldn’t shake the surfacing panic and desperation, so it poured from their eyes. any uncertainty, any desire to escape, faded away. the vulnerability would have been scorned by their militant comrades, and for that very reason, it felt natural. prompto tried wiping the tears away but they didn’t cease, each tear mourning the death of an old self. thanos had a lot of old selves to mourn.

“we should— we should get going. they’re waiting for us.” thanos spoke softly, clearly wanting to stay in the shelter. prompto seemed flustered, agreeing with the sentiment as he stood up.

“r-right, you make a good point. can’t stop this far in, haha.” he rubbed the back of his neck while thanos followed his example and stood up, straightening their clothes and glancing out the door to the other three of the group. (they kindly gave the couple privacy to take a minute to themselves.)

just as prompto took a step out the door, thanos grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in for a last-second kiss. there was no fear or sadness within it; simply love.


End file.
